Before We Say Goodbye
by SonicSpider44
Summary: The time has finally come for Ash to leave the Kalos region and head back to Kanto. After saying goodbye to Bonnie and Clemont, Ash has one more person left to say goodbye to. How will the events turn out? Just read and see. Amourrshipping all the way. Nice and romantic in my opinion.


**Hello all! SonicSpider44 here to bring you my first ever one-shot! Just a little idea I had. Nothing to major. Just hoping you guys will like it! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, it would be rated TV-MA or an uncensored movie.**

 _Before We Say Goodbye_

"It had to happen sooner or later, right Pikachu?" The yellow mouse perked up after hearing his trainer's question.

"Pi-Pika," he squeaked.

It's been a whole 2 weeks since the end of the Kalos League, as well as the whole battle with Team Flare. Ash Ketchum is sitting at the Pokemon Center in Lumiose City. He didn't know how he felt. He didn't want to leave Kalos, but he knew that if he wanted to be a Pokemon Master, he still had a lot to learn. Professor Oak told him that his next stop should be the region of Alola. He described it as a region with multiple islands with plenty of new Pokemon to meet.

Ash sighed at the thought of leaving. He had scheduled to take the first flight back to Kanto in the morning. He has already said his goodbyes to Bonnie and Clemont, but there was still one person that remained.

"Ash, the bathroom is yours," the young blonde called. Serena emerged from the bathroom wearing her normal pajamas and sat in the bed across from Ash.

"Thank Serena," ash said, making his way to the bathroom his a pair of his own PJs.

Serena sighed. _Tomorrow, Ash his leaving and is headed back to Kanto._ She thought to herself. _If I don't tell him how I really feel, I may never get the chance. And Miette will never let me live it down!_ Serena made her way to Ash's bed to sit next to Pikachu. The electric Pokemon perked up and nuzzled against the blonde.

"Pikaa," Pikachu squeaked. "Pika pipi."

"Don't worry Pikachu," she said. "I'm going to miss you just as must as I'm going to miss Ash."

Ash then walked out of the bathroom. "Alright, time to hit the hay," he said. Serena glanced over to the clock to see it was almost 10:30pm. Getting kind of late, she hopped off of Ash's bed and jumped into hers.

As Ash sat on his bed, Serena spoke up. "Don't worry. I'll be there to make sure you make it to the plane on time."

Ash chuckled. "Thanks Serena. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night Ash."

"This is it! Tonight's the night!" a crimson haired woman cried.

"Are you sure about this?" a blue haired man questioned. "It's pretty late and I don't feel like blasting off before bed."

"Quit yer yammerin'!" a feline Pokemon yelled. "Tonight, we get Pikachu! Tomorrow, we'll be on the top of da' Team Rocket list!" Jesse, James, and Mewoth were sitting in a tree close to Ash and Serena's bedroom.

"But, we have to be smart this time," Jesse said. "Not only do we grab Pikachu, but all of their Pokemon!"

"Oooh," James awed. "I like the sound of that."

The three stood up and started to dance. "All their Pokemon in our hands, this will be our greatest plan!" The three of them sang.

 _Gotta pee…_ Ash woke up. He made his way to the bathroom and started to drain the snake. When he walked out, he noticed that Serena wasn't in her bed. He looked out to see that she was out on the balcony, and it looked like she was crying.

Ash opened up the door and indeed saw tears in her eyes. The sound of the door creaking made her jump. She turned around to see the Raven haired boy looking right at her. "Ash!" she sniffed. "What are you doing up?"

"I had to go to the bathroom," he replied. "And what about you? Why are you out here crying Serena? Is something wrong?" He decided it would be best to sit right next to her.

Serena shifted her gaze to her feet. "I just… couldn't sleep." The two of them sat there in silence, listening to the sounds of night. Ash decided it was time to break the silence.

"You know," he started. "This may have been my most exciting adventure yet." Serena gave him a questioning look. "Being with you, Clemont, and Bonnie, just made it 100 times better. I had a lot of fun with you guys, and I'm always going to cherish these memories. But, that doesn't mean that this is goodbye forever. It's more of a, see you later."

Serena stared at Ash for what seemed like an eternity. She then looked at the sky and realized that he was right. This is not the last time that she'll see Ash. It'll only be until next time. "Ash," she said. "Thank you for always being there for me."

"No, it's more like the other way around."

"What do you mean?"

Ash stood up and stretched. "Well, without you, I wouldn't be where I am right now. Let's not forget that you gave me the courage to get up after Greninja and I lost to Wulfic."

Serena blushed. Was she really that helpful to Ash?

"You always help me when I'm in a rut, but that's what friends are for. I just hope I do the same for you."

Serena wiped her tears away. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She just had to tell him how she really feels. "Ash… there's something that I want to tell you."

"Hm? What is it Serena?"

"Well… it just that… I-" her sentence was cut short. Just then, a giant mechanical arm came down and smashed into the two, as well as smashing the door that led to their room.

"Oh man what was that?" Ash yelled. "Serena! Are you okay?"

"Yes Ash I'm fine!" she yelled from the other side of the arm. "What's going on?"

Ash followed the source of the arm to see it was attached to a very recognizable Mewoth shaped air balloon. "Team Rocket!" he shouted.

"That's right twerp!" Jesse laughed. "We're here to take what's ours!"

"Not a chance!" Ash said. "You're not taking away Pikachu!"

"Silly twerp," Mewoth said. "We're not just after Pikachu this time." The feline Pokemon pressed a button and the giant arm pulled itself out of the room with Pikachu in it's hand, as well as both of his and Serena's backpacks.

"Ash!" Serena shouted. "All of my Pokemon were in there!" Ash silently cursed under his breath. All of his Pokeballs were in his bag.

"You won't get away with this Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"It looks like we already have," James announced. "With all of your Pokemon in our hands, there's no way we can lose" Just as he said that, the mechanical arm that was holding Pikachu and the bags shapeshifted into a cage, making them more restricted.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Piiikaaa-Chuuu!" Pikachu shouted his battle cry, releasing electricity all over his body. This didn't help however. It seemed like the cage absorbed all of Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"You really need some new material," Mewoth yawned. "Our cage is totally Pika-proofed. Meaning no more shocks for us!" Team Rocket laughed in unison and they turned the air balloon around in an attempt to get away.

"Ash," Serena cried. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he answered. "Man! If they hadn't taken our bags, we could use our other Pokemon to fight back." As if on cue, Ash noticed a gleam in the air. It fell closer to the young boy, and Ash saw it was a Pokeball. He looked up to see Pikachu holding Ash's bag. "Alright Pikachu! Good job!"

Team Rocket stopped laughing to see what had just transpired, "I thought we grabbed all of their Pokemon?" James questioned.

"One of them must have slipped through the cracks," Mewoth growled.

"It doesn't matter!" Jesse shouted. "We just have to grab that Pokeball before he throws it." Jesse reached around and grabbed a Pokeball of her own. "Gourgeist, use Shadow Ball!"

James did the same and threw his Pokeball in the air. "Okay, Inkay, make them pay. Psybeam!"

Jesse's Gougeist and Jame's Inkay were released from the mechanical balls, each of them using their respected move.

Ash looked down at his Pokeball and knew just whose it was, a burning sensation filling in his gut. "Okay Greninja, I choose you!" Ash threw the Pokeball and out came the blue, ninja frog, ready for battle.

"Why did it have to be him?" all three Team Rocket members said."

"Dodge them both, and use Aerial Ace!"

"Ninja!" the water Pokemon cried. He managed to dodge the double attack and his hands and feet glowed white, ready to attack. He jumped into the air as he simultaneously punched Inkay and kicked Gourgeist.

"No! No! NO!" Jesse screamed. "Gourgeist, stop playing around. Dark Pulse!" Still dazed, the pumpkin Pokemon fired the attack, but it wasn't aimed at Greninja. Instead, the Dark Pulse attacked was head for…

"Serena!" Ash cried. "Look out!" Serena couldn't move. The attack was coming right at her. She closed her eyes, afraid to look at the outcome. The attack connected, leaving a cloud of smoke. Both Greninja and Pikachu looked in horror. Serena exhaled, looking around. The attack hit, but not her. When the smoke cleared, she gasped to see Ash's back turned to her, his arms crossed as they blocked the Dark Pulse. He turned around to look at her. "Are you okay Serena?"

Serena caught Ash as he stumbled back. All she could do was nod. She couldn't speak. Ash could've gotten seriously injured, just to protect her.

"Greninja," Ash called. "Let's wrap this up and save everybody!"

"Gre!" the fog Pokemon said, pumped up more than ever.

"Hey guys…" Mewoth trembled. "I think I know what's coming next."

Ash heart started to race. Adrenaline flowed through his veins. His vision blurred, but in a good way. He knew what was about to happen. "Let's do this, Greninja!"

Greninja roared as his body was enveloped in water, circling him as his face and body transformed to look similar to Ash. The water dispersed, gathering itself onto Greninja's back as it formed into a giant water shuriken. The transformation into Ash-Greninja was complete.

"We've come too far for this!" James yelled. "Inkay, Psybeam! Full power!"

"Gourgeist use Seed Bomb!" Jesses commanded. Both Pokemon launched their attacks. Coming in close, Greninja jumped into the air, leaping over the attack.

"Greninja, use Cut to break the cage!" Ash called, mimicking Greninja's preparation for Cut. Greninja charged forward with his Cut formed into kunai knives, slicing the cage and freeing Pikachu.

"Uh-oh…" Mewoth gulped. "Now I definitely know what's coming next."

"Good job Greninja," Ash said. "But it's time to end this." Just then, a flash of light appeared and Serena's Braixen came out.

"We wanna help too," Serena said. "Right Braixen?"

"Bra-brai!" the fox Pokemon barked.

"Braixen use Fire Blast!" Serena instructed. Braixen waved its wand and the fire kanji emerged, blasting Gourgeist and Inkay into the balloon, knocked out.

"Alright then, let's do this." Ash's and Greninja followed each other's movements perfectly as Greninja reached for the water shuriken on its back. "Greninja, Water Shuriken! Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Both Pokemon threw their attacks at the same time. As they traveled for their targets, the Electro Ball merged with the shuriken, as the "ball" of electricity stayed inside the middle of the water shuriken, the attack collided into Team Rocket, causing a huge explosion. The failed team flew into the air, shouting, "We're blasting off again!"

Greninja transformed back to normal as Ash returned him to his Pokeball, thanking him for a job well done as Serena did the same for Braixen.

"Whew!" Ash said. "Now that that's over with, I think it's time to go back to bed."

Serena frowned. Obviously Ash forgot what she had to say to him. But then he turned around and asked, "Wait! I almost forgot. What were you saying earlier Serena?" The blonde girl blushed. She then began to stutter.

"Well-uhm. You see… it's like… oh. Uhm… ahh… You know.." Ash tilted his head in confusion. "Alright you win! Ash, I-"

Ash cut her off by pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you Serena." Serena just stood there in shock. This was the first time Ash has shown any kind of affection towards her. And now that he is, can she finally say what she's been meaning to say?

"Ash…" she started. "All along, you have been the one to help me out the most. You helped me realize my dream and try to become Kalos Queen. I can't thank you enough for helping me through this."

This was it. The moment she's been waiting for.

"Ash…"

Don't wimp out now. Just say the words.

"I love…-"

Lumiose City was just as lively as ever. Even though it was early, there are plenty of people out and about. This includes our hero, Ash Ketchum as he makes his way to the Lumiose airport.

"Darn that Team Rocket!" Ash yelled as he runs the streets of Lumiose with Pikachu on his shoulder. "After that late night attack, we overslept!"

"You're telling me!" Serena complained. "I didn't even have time to brush my hair!"

The two trainers have made their way to the airport, with only a few minutes to spare. Just then, an announcement was being told. "Attention all passengers. Flight 209 to Kanto is now issuing its final call. All headed to Vermillion City must board now!"

Ash and Serena made it to his gate, just in time. Ash was the first to catch his breath.

"Well that was a close one," he said. He patted himself down, making sure he had everything.

"Okay then," Serena sighed. Still not ready for him leave, but it would just be selfish of her to keep him away from his dreams. "I guess this is goodbye."

Ash frowned. "What did I just tell you last night?"

Serena giggled. Forgetting the conversation. "This is not goodbye. It's a see you later."

Ash nodded. "That's more like it!" The young boy pulled the blonde into a tight embrace. Serena sighed, liking the feeling of being held by Ash. But she knew the moment couldn't last forever. She lifter her head to that their faces were inches apart.

"I love you Ash Ketchum," she said confidently. "Don't you ever change." Her lips placed themselves onto his for the 2nd time, the 1st being last night. This kiss was short, but it felt like time has slowed down just for them to continue. Their lips broke apart as they stared into each other's eyes.

"That's never going to happen," Ash said. He let go of Serena and headed towards the gate. "See you later Serena. I'll be back soon."

The young blonde stood there smiling as her friend walked away. Even though he didn't say it back, she's happy to know that she'll always be in his heart. Someday soon, he'll come back to her, and he promised to give her the proper time a relationship needed. But for now, she'll need to settle with the fact that there's still a world to explore. She needed to make sure that by the time he comes back, she'll be Kalos Queen. And what's a queen without her king?

 **There you go folk. My first one-shot. At first was hoping for a different direction for the ending, but I like the way this turned out. If anything, I hope that the anime will follow this story. It's a nice and satisfying ending to the XY &Z anime in my opinion. But, we'll just have to wait and see. Let me know what you think. I'll be hoping to do more stories in the future. But on that note, I'll be signing off.**


End file.
